South Park x Reader
by Pandalonz
Summary: South Park x Reader, going to include: Kyle, Kenny, Tweek, Butters, Cartman, Craig, Stan, and others


~Tweek~

It was a quiet morning, the birds outside were chirping quietly, the air had a peaceful scent to it, and the snow sparkled from the sun as people made their way around town. You were snuggled peacefully in your bed, wrapped in covers, your (h/l) (h/c) hair was messy and unkept and your clothes were wrinkled.

What time was it? You let out a tired groan, lifting your head barely, you blinked as your eyes focused on the clock... Shit! It was 8am! You were late for school! You hadn't even realized it was that late, to you it felt like it was 6am, mostly because your windows were covered and there was barely any light showing through. You quickly jumped up, fixing your messy hair and shedding your pajamas so you could throw on fresh clothes, you didn't have time to shower, you knew you were going to get grounded for being late. You put on your shoes, racing down the stairs, almost tripping as you ran into the kitchen.. Coffee, you needed coffee, or some kind of caffeine source.

You made the quickest cup of coffee in your life, and chugged it down without a thought. Then, tiredly you put on your coat, and grabbed your bag, sighing loudly as you opened the door. Time to sprint to school. You couldn't run too fast, your coat was suffocating you, the cold air made it even harder to breath- but at this point, you didn't care, you would stop for a couple seconds to breath and then run again. You were almost there, just a few more blocks, you could feel the school bell ringing in your ear.

It was a clear shot, then, seemingly out of nowhere, someone slammed into you. Your eyes blurred as you stumbled back, just to fall forward onto your hands and knees. You felt something hot on your chest, and it smelled like that specialty blend coffee your mom bought you last week, the week you moved in. You sat back as you heard a panicky voice.

"O-O-Oh Je-Jesus! I-I I'm so so-sorry!"

A blonde teen stood there, hair messy, shirt half unbuttoned, and he was twitching like crazy. You sat up, rubbing your eyes, the coffee that spilled on your coat no longer was hot. "No, its fine, its cool." You said, too tired to care, you stood up and the boy tried to help you but only made it harder for you to get up.

"N-No r-r-really! GAH- I-I'm so s-s-orry!" He covered his face as you stood up, and you put a hand on his shoulder, shaking your head. "Dude, its fine." You looked at him, and smiled a little. "You're Tweek, right? I thought I saw you in school, but I'm not entirely sure..."

He nodded frantically. "Y-Yeah- GAH!" The blonde started tugging his hair nervously. "S-Sorry... A-Are you s-sure you're o-ok?" He asked.

You nodded as well. "Yeah, um, are you late for school too?"

Tweek frowned and shook his head. "I-I stayed h-h-home t-to run e-errands..."

"Oh.." You looked around, wondering if you should just make up an excuse, you already had coffee all over you and you really didn't want to go all the way home to change. "You wanna walk with me to school? Its like right there." You pointed off in the direction of the school, which was only a few blocks away.

He looked to where you were pointing, he twitched more, and tugged on his hair. "I-I dunno, I g-guess, I-I-I still got s-stuff to do..." He looked around, and closed his eyes and rubbed them. "M-Maybe n-not, w-what if my p-p-parents get m-mad? I didn't f-finish e-every-t-thing...W-What i-if I g-g-get g-grounded?!" He buried his face in his hands. "GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

You put an arm around him, just gently pulling him in the direction of the school. "I'm sure it will be fine, besides you're going to school, its not like you're going somewhere you aren't supposed to." You smiled at him, always liking to help people. He looked up at you, twitching and scrunching his nose up. "(Y/N)...?"

You didn't know he knew your name, but it was expected, since you were in some classes together. You looked at him, with that still helpful smile. "Yes?"

"C-Could I m-maybe get s-s-some coffee first?" Tweek asked politely, and you thought it was kind of cute the way he asked for it.

You couldn't help but to chuckle a little. "Sure, Tweek."


End file.
